Love Is Our Game
by Slew28
Summary: They've been together all of their life and it wasn't until the girls last year of junior high and the guys first year of high school they realized they had romantic feelings for each other. At first it was freaky being they were all friends and best friends. But they realized that their feelings were true and that they would be friends no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is Our Game**

**Stella Summers 14**, sister of Sky Summers, girlfriend of Brandon and best friend of Bloom. She has butt length golden blond hair and golden brown eyes.

**Sky Summers 15**, brother of Stella Summers, boyfriend of Bloom and best friend of Brandon. He has shoulder length blond hair and sky blue eyes.

**Brandon Tate 15**, brother of Layla Tate, boyfriend of Stella and best friend of Sky. He has short dark brown hair with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye and chocolate brown eyes.

**Layla Tate 14,** sister of Brandon Tate, girlfriend of Nabu and best friend of Flora Rose. She has butt length curly brown hair and blue eyes.

**Bloom Shields 14**, sister of Timmy Shields, girlfriend of Sky and best friend of Stella. She has red hair to the middle of her back and ocean blue eyes.

**Timmy Shields 15**, brother of Bloom Shields, boyfriend of Tecna and best friend of Helia. He has light brown-orange hair, wears red glasses and has small hazel eyes.

**Musa Whyte 14**, sister of Helia Whyte, girlfriend of Riven and best friend of Tecna. She has butt length midnight blue hair and eyes.

**Helia Whyte 15**, brother to Musa Whyte, boyfriend of Flora and best friend of Timmy. He has long blue/black hair which he wear in a loose side-ponytail and blue eyes.

**Tecna Holmes 14**, sister of Riven Holmes, girlfriend of Timmy and best friend of Musa. She has magenta pixie styled hair and teal eyes.

**Riven Holmes 15**, brother of Tecna Holmes, boyfriend of Musa and best friend of Nabu. He has short spiked magenta colored hair and violet eyes.

**Flora Walker 14,** sister of Nabu Walker, girlfriend of Helia and best friend of Layla. She has long butt length honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs and narrow jade eyes.

**Nabu Walker 15,** brother of Flora Walker, boyfriend of Layla and best friend of Riven. He has very long dark reddish brown hair, often braided or tied and purple eyes.

**Radius &amp; Samara Summers** are the parents of Sky and Stella, they're very wealthy. Radius is the owner of Solaria Flare, the only Solar Energy Company in Magix and all of Magiatopia. Samara is a world known model, actress and fashion designer. It is said that they both deprived from royalty but who really knows. Even so I won't pass it by them.

**Landon &amp; Niobe Tate-** are the parents of Brandon and Layla, they are also wealthy. They are owners of one of the largest winery in Magix and they own numerous vineyards. Both are heirs to the two biggest wine company in the world.

**Thomas &amp; Miriam Shields** are Timmy and Bloom's parents. Thomas is the owner of JEUX, Magix leading gaming Company and Miriam is the president of Royals Palm, a chain of luxurious spas in Magix.

**Leonardo &amp; Matlin Whyte** are the parents of Helia and Musa. Leonardo is the owner of the True Whyte Art Exhibit and a well-known artist and Matlin is a mega superstar singer.

**River &amp; Ypsi Holmes** are the parents of Riven and Tecna. River is a famous producer and director, he owns two production company and Ypsi is the owner of Tatiana Corporate the biggest technology company in Magiatopia.

**Nate &amp; Rose Walker** are the parents of Nabu and Flora. Nate is the heir and president to the Walker's Hotel (hotels made by the elite for the elites) and Rose is the owner of Linphea Flowers &amp; Catering (#1 catering company in all of Magix and Magiatopia).

**Mitzi Robert 15,** is one third of the Deltas, a group that consists of her and her two best friends Chimera and Diaspro. Mitzi is the stepdaughter Josh Grey one of the school's Acting Headmaster and because of this they act like they rule the school. She have a huge crush on Brandon and has been staking him since the 3rd grade when she moved to Magix after her mother remarries. Her mother is said to be the owner of some clothing company, but it was never confirmed or denied. She has long black hair, parted on one side and green eyes that are covered with dark blue glasses.

**Chimera Steele 15**, she's Mitzi and Diaspro best friend. She's the daughter of Steele Enterprise owner, a megastore in downtown Magix and the owner of Buns on the Run Bakery. She's in love with Brandon but never acts on it because of her best friend Mitzi feelings towards him. She has long bluish-black hair that falls to her ankles and blue eyes.

**Diaspro Woods 15,** best friend of Mitzi and Chimera. She's the daughter of the Magix Bank manager and owner of Magix Hair, Nails and Thing Beauty Salon in downtown Magix. She has a crush on Sky since Kindergarten, but nobody knows not even her friends. She has wavy pale blonde hair and orange/amber eyes.

**Josh Grey 40,** Acting Headmaster at Magix Academy a very prestige high school in Magix, Magiatopia. He's married to Anna Robert Grey, Mitzi mother. He's a very popular among the girls at Magix Academy which his boyish charm.

Magix- the community of Magiatopia most elites. It's like the Beverly Hills of Magiatopa and almost all if not all the residents are millionaires and billionaires.

**Chapter 1 The Confession **

They've been together all of their life and it wasn't until the girls last year of junior high and the guys first year of high school they realized they had romantic feelings for each other. At first it was freaky being they were all friends and best friends. But they realized that their feelings were true and that they would be friends no matter what.

**Stella's POV**

It was the summer of our last year in junior high and the entire gang was at Magix Beach. We've decide to make this summer the last of our freedom before we each get jobs next year while we were in high school. So this summer would include lots of beach time, parties, fun, fun and more fun. It was the middle of summer and Magix Beach was packed with students from every school. The gang and I went down to our secret spot by the Cove were the turtles lives. It was really beautiful with numerous flower beds which Flora and Helia adores. The beautiful sound of the dolphins and the waves crashing against the rocks which Musa and Layla couldn't get enough of. Bloom and I loved the scenery. Tecna and Timmy had full access to the Wi-Fi here. And, Brandon, Sky, Riven and Nabu loved that they had enough space to practice their battle skills, the area around the Cove was set up like a battlefield. We found this place 5 years ago when we were at the beach with our parents but it was way too crowded to be fun, so we trailed off in search for a free spot and that's went we stumbled here. No one seem to come here because of the somewhat battlefield so it was completely private. We were going to have a picnic at the beach so we brought everything we would need and then some. The guys were playing water football while the girls and I prepared for lunch.

**_"Look at them out there playing and to think we're here working like dogs, so they could come and eat," Layla complained she is the feminist of the group and most athletic. _**

**_"I know right look at my stupid brother trying to be all tough with the ball," Musa agreed. "And to think he's a pacifist."_**

**_"I think he's cute," Flora thought at least that's what she tought. _**

**_"What?" The rest of us shouted in unison shocked at her comment._**

**_"Did I say that out loud?" Flora asked embarrassed. _**

**_"Yes," we replied._**

**_"Since ,when do you think my brother is cute, Flo?" Musa asked her friend still in shock. _**

**_"I don't know," she replied. "To be honest I think I've always liked Helia. He's so gentle, caring, kind and sweet." Flora blushed. _**

**_"Gross, that's my brother and you're friend. What has gotten into you?" Musa said._**

**_"I'm sorry let's just forget I ever said anything, Okay," Flora said._**

**_"That's fine by me," Musa agreed._**

**_"I have a confession to make," Bloom said. "I think Sky's kinda cute too," Bloom said looking out at the boys. _**

**_"NO! WHAT? Come on, Bloom, he's my brother and you're my best friend, please don't tell me you have a crush on my stupid brother," I whispered yelled so only the girls could hear. "No, No, No! When did this happen?"_**

**_"It's like Flora said, I don't know, " Bloom replied. "But there is something about him, I think."_**

**_"No this can't be my best friend and my brother. No way in hell I can or will live with that. Bloom please tell me you're joking," I shook my head._**

**_"Come on Stel, it's not that bad, your brother and your best friend I think it's kinda cute," Tecna tried to comfort me. _**

**_"I didn't want to say anything, but I think I may also have a crush on Riven," Musa added._**

**_"You What?" Tecna shouted causing the boys to turn facing us._**

**_"Tecna lower your voice we don't want them hearing this now do we," Bloom grasped. "Besides weren't you just saying that the whole brother and best friend dating thing is cute?" _**

**_"Yes, with you and Sky not with my brother and my best friend," Tecna started hyperventilating. _**

**_"Tec, calm down it's not that serious, it's merely a crush. Maybe it will go away before anything could happen," Musa tried to comfort her best friend but it was no use._**

**_"So, is there anymore crush confession before we call the boys for lunch?" I asked. "Layla, you've been awfully quite over there, please don't tell me you have a crush on one of the boys too."_**

**_"Well, I've been thinking about Nabu a lot lately and I don't know why," Layla replied. "It's like whenever I see him I get these feeling in my stomach lik-" Layla tried to explain but was cut off my Tecna._**

**_"Feeling like butterflies or like knots?" Tecna asked her friend._**

**_"Yes, Tec, how did you know?" Layla asked confused. _**

**_"Well, I've been getting those same strange feelings every time I'm around or see Timmy. Tecna explained. "Sometimes even just by hearing him name."_**

**_"You have a crush on my brother?" Bloom and Flora asked in unison obviously shocked by their friend's confession. _**

**_"Am I the only one here who still have any sense?" I asked getting annoyed by the drama unfolding in front of me._**

**_"Come on Stel, don't tell me you don't have a crush on some boy at school?" Bloom asked her best friend. _**

**_"Yea, Stel, we've seen the way all the boys look at you. You are the hottest girl in our grade and there are surely some hot guy at Magix Junior Academy," Musa continued. _**

**_"I don't have a crush on anyone at MJA," I replied walking to the water. _**

**_"Stel, where are you going? Flora asked. _**

**_"I'm gonna get the boys its lunchtime and the food is ready. Plus, I've had enough with this crush confession drama," I said._**

**_"Ok," they all said._**

**_"Guys it's lunchtime come on let's eat," I shouted from the shore._**

_**"It's about time," they replied rushing to shore. "I'm starving."**_

Brandon was the first to reach Stella he grabbed her, put her over his shoulder and started walking to the girls.

**_"Put me down Brandon," she giggled._**

**_"Nope," he replied. _**

**_"_****_Brandon Tate, put me down this instant," she giggled again._**

**_"No, not until-" he started but stopped._**

**_"Not until what?" She asked confused._**

**_"_****_Brandon, would you put down my sister and come have a seat so we could start eating. I'm starving," Sky said to his best friend._**

**_"Sure thing Sky, let's eat I'm starving too," Brandon replied._**

**_"You sure didn't look that way a second ago," Riven commented and Musa giggled. He looked over at her and smile which melted her heart._**

**_"Before you two start arguing could we please start eating, I'm sure everyone here is hungry," Helia said looking at Riven and Brandon. _**

_**"Ok, with that being said let's eat," Timmy added sitting next to Tecna and her heart skipped a beat before turning into a bass drum. **_

The group started eating their packed sandwiches prepared by their personal chefs and their fancy imported lemonade and water from Greece. After lunch they all went back in the water except Stella who stayed behind to clean up with Flora. Just as they were about to finish Brandon sneak up behind her, picked her up by the waist and carried her to the water.

**_"_****_Brandon Tate, I know that's you, now put me down," Stella demanded._**

**_"If you say so Stella Summers," he said before dropping her in the water._**

**_"Brandon, what was that for?" She asked coming up for air._**

**_"No reason," he smirked._**

**_"I hate you Brandon Tate, you hear me, I hate you," she yelled storming out the water. The girls also exit the water and back to shore to sun bathe._**

**_"Brandon, why are you always messing around with my sister?" Sky asked._**

**_"I don't know, it's just that I can't control myself when I'm around her. I think I may like her or something," he replied rubbing the back of his neck._**

**_"You what? Brandon she's my baby sister and you're my best friend. What the hell man?!" Sky shouted the last part causing everyone to look at them._**

**_"I'm sorry, Sky, but I can't help my feelings and by the way I've seen the way you look at Bloom. What do you think Timmy will do if he sees the way you eye his baby sister?" Brandon replied._**

**_"I don't know, maybe the same thing you'll do when you see the way Nabu look at yours," Sky replied._**

**_"Nabu what?" Brandon shouted and Nabu swam over to them._**

**_"What's going on over here, and why did you just shout my name?" Nabu asked worried._**

**_"I just found out that you've been eyeing Layla, when have this started and why am I just hearing about this," Brandon freaked. _**

**_"I didn't tell you for the same reason you didn't tell Sky about Stella or Sky didn't tell Timmy about his feelings for Bloom," Nabu defended himself._**

**_"Hold up, Sky have feelings for Bloom, my little sister, what the hell man I thought we were friends?" Timmy asked walking over to the three boys._**

**_"Cut the bull Timmy, I've seen the way you act whenever Tecna is around so don't even start," Sky retaliated. "You like Tecna I know it."_**

**_"Timmy is that true?" Riven asked from behind the group his voice sounding angrier than ever._**

**_"I-I-I" Timmy stuttered. _**

**_"Spit it out Timmy," Riven demanded._**

**_"I-I d-don't know, maybe," Timmy replied scared for his life._**

**_"Good, I thought I was the only one who has been seeing the girls differently, especially Musa, boy has she grown to be a babe," Riven said to his friends in a relief voice._**

**_"Watch it Riven, that's my little sister," Helia said finally reaching his group of friends._**

**_"Shut up Helia, I know for a fact that you like Flora, I've seen those poems you wrote about her in your notebooks," Riven said in his defense. _**

**_"You're writing poems about my little sister, not cool Helia, not cool at all," Nabu exploded. _**

**_"Keep it down or they'll hear you," Brandon shushed his friend._**

**_"So, we are all in love with our best friend little sister, isn't that something?" Sky asked._**

**_"I guess so," everyone replied in unison. _**

**_"So what are we gonna do now?" Nabu asked._**

**_"Should we act on these feelings or what?" Riven continued._**

**_"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not, Stella hates me," Brandon gasped. "Didn't you just hear her yelling 'I hate you Brandon Tate' at me a few moments ago?" _**

**_"That's because you threw her in the water without warning, she tells me that all the time when I do something she doesn't like," Sky comfort his friend._**

**_"So, are you giving me permission to date your baby sister?" Brandon asked in a cheery voice. _**

**_"If she'll have you, yes, but best friend or not if you hurt her you're dead. Dead I tell you," Sky replied._**

**_"I think we could all agree on what Sky just said," Riven said staring at Timmy._**

_**"Yes!" they all said in unison. **_


	2. Chapter 2- The Plan

**Chapter 2- The Plans**

The guys contemplate at what would happened if the other were to hurt their baby sister for the remainder of the time.

**_"So, what do you think the boys are talking about over there?" Layla asked._**

**_"I don't know maybe girls or sports, you know typical guy stuff," Musa replied._**

**_"Girls, have any of you seen Stella, she was in the water with Brandon a few minutes ago and now she's gone?" Bloom asked._**

**_"She just had again episode with Brandon before storming out the water," Tecna replied. _**

**_"What's wrong with those two they're like an old married couple," Musa said. _**

**_"That's it now I get it," Bloom laughed. "I can't believe I missed it and it was right in front of us the whole time." _**

**_"What is it Bloom?" Flora asked._**

**_"Don't you girls get it they are in love," she laughed louder._**

**_"Who's in love Bloom?" Layla asked confused._**

**_"Your brother is in love with Stella that's why he's always playing around with her. Have you ever noticed that he never played with any of us the way he does with Stella, not even you Layla. Brandon loves Stella and I think she feels the same but doesn't know it at least not yet," Bloom explained. _**

**_"I think you're right Bloom," Flora smiles._**

**_"What are the odds of all of us being in love with our best friend brother?" Musa asked._**

**_"It's completely illogical but so exciting," Tecna replied. "Now, what should we do about it?" _**

**_"I don't know maybe we should tell them how we feel, what do you girls think?" Layla asked._**

**_"Maybe we should wait for Stella to figure out her feelings for Brandon first. That way she won't feel lonely while the rest of us have boyfriends," Bloom suggested. _**

_**"I think Bloom's RIGHT girls, let's wait for Stella," Flora agreed.**_

The girls then left in search their friend, they figured they would check by the turtle's home down the beach and there in the distant was their blond haired friend for sure.

**_'_****_I can't believe Brandon just did that, that jerk, why does it always have to be me? Why me they're 6 Winx girls, one of whom is his sister but I somehow always end up the fall man for his pranks and jokes,' she thought to herself. _**

**_"Why me?" She whispered yell._**

**_"Why you what, Stel?" Bloom asked scaring the blond girl._**

**_"Why am I always the fall man of Brandon Tate pranks and jokes," she cried. _**

**_"Stel, we figured it's because he's in love with you and don't know how to say it," Musa explained. "So he does what any typical boys do and act stupid."_**

**_"Musa's, right you know how stupid boys are especially when they are shy," Layla added. _**

**_"Yea, you girls are probably right and I should have known better because when it comes to girls Sky is a complete idiot," Stella laugh._**

**_"Hey," Bloom said pushing Stella a little._**

**_"What was that for Bloom?" Stella asked confused._**

**_"Don't talk about Sky that way," Bloom replied. _**

**_"Well, he is my brother, its human nature for me to talk about him like that," Stella said in her defensed while the other girls nodded in agreement. _**

**_"I don't talk about Timmy like that," Bloom argued._**

**_"Well, Bloom, that's because Timmy is a sweetheart," Flora replied. "He's different from all the other guys and so is Helia." _**

**_"Yes, Bloom, your brother is amazing," Tecna blushed._**

**_"Tec, pull yourself together," Musa joked and everyone laughed._**

**_"Hey, what's so funny?" Riven asked as he and the other boys came up behind the girls._**

**_"None of your business Riven," Tecna replied annoyed at her older brother._**

**_"Watch it sis or I'll let you pay later," Riven smirked. _**

**_"Riven, leave Tec-" Timmy started to defend her but stopped when Riven look at him. _**

**_"It's Ok, Timmy don't mind Riven, he's just being his usual self," Tecna smiled at him causing him to blush. _**

**_"Anyways, what are we going to do now?" Stella asked making her way over to her older brother. _**

**_"I don't know, what do you guys wanna do?" Sky asked the group. _**

**_"How about we go to that party tonight," Nabu suggested. "That girl Mitzi from school is having some summer bash." _**

**_"Forget about it," Brandon said. "I'm not going that girl has been staking me since she moved here in the third grade," Brandon said scratching the back of his head._**

**_"Brandon, when are you gonna get it, the girl's in love with you?" Riven joked._**

**_"Very funny Riven, you don't understand how annoying it is to have someone constantly following you around," Brandon replied clearly annoyed. "Honestly, when is she gonna realized that I'm not interesting. Besides, there's only one girl for me," he continued._**

**_"Even if you guys wanted to go us girls weren't invited and I doubt you guys would want to be at a high school party with your little sisters," Stella said._**

**_"That's not true if we decide to go we would take you with us," Nabu replied staring at Layla. "Isn't that right guys?" _**

The guys all nodded in agreement looking at their respective crush.

**_"Well, in that case let's go we can scope out some high school boys while we're there," Stella said winking at the girls._**

**_"No you can't do that," Brandon blurred out before covering is mouth. _**

**_"And, why not?" Layla asked with her hands on her hip._**

**_"Yea, why can't we?" Musa added also placing her hands on her hip._**

**_"Because, whether you like it or not you are our little sisters and we don't want you talking to any high school boys," Helia replied._**

**_"Then why are we even going to this party if we can't conversant with the other guests?" Bloom asked crossing her arms._**

**_"It's illogical to go to a party and not communicate with any of the guest," Tecna said._**

**_"Well, you girls can communicate with the other girls and us because we'll be right there next to you all night," Timmy added._**

**_"You boys can't be serious, I don't want to make my debut at a high school party with my older brother right by my side," Musa said. "Tell me you're not being serious?"_**

**_"_****_I want to make a name for myself and don't want to be seen as Sky's little sister," Stella said with her hands still crossed staring at Sky. "Tell them girls we don't need them as chaperones."_**

**_"Stella's right girls, we don't want to enter high school as Magix Academy most eligible bachelors little sisters," Bloom added. _**

**_"I think we should go together then split up, and then meet outside to come back home when the party end. What do you all say to that?" Flora continued._**

**_"Agreed." the girls said in unison. _**

**_"NO!" the boys said in unison._**

**_"Why not? Come on! Riven please," Tecna pleaded with puppy eyes as the other girls joined in on the pleading. _**

**_"Guys," Sky whispered. "I don't think I can resist the puppy eyes."_**

**_"Me neither Sky, me either," Timmy whispered back. _**

**_"Ok, we'll go with Flora's plan but only if you promise we'll all spend some time while we're there together," Brandon bargained._**

**_"Whatever, as long as it's not cutting into our boys and party time," Stella agreed. _**

**_"So, what time is this party?" Layla asked._**

**_"_****_I think she said 9'o clock," Nabu replied._**

**_"_****_Ok, we have 3 hours until the party lets go home and start getting dress," Bloom suggested._**

**_"_****_It takes you 3 hours to get dress?" Sky asked._**

**_"_****_No, Sky, it takes Stella 3 hours to get dress," Bloom replied._**

**_"_****_Hey!" Stella shouted and everyone burst into a fit of laughter._**

**_"_****_Well, it is the truth Stel," Musa said in between laughs._**

**_"_****_So, where's the meeting place and who's driving?" Riven asked._**

**_"_****_I think we should meet at Sky's house," Tecna suggested. "That way we could take two of his trucks since they are bigger." _**

**_"_****_Tec's right Sky's trucks are bigger," Timmy agreed._**

**_"_****_So, its settle then we'll meet at Sky's house at 8 o' clock if that's alright with everyone," Helia confirmed and everyone nodded in agreement. "Musa are you ready to go?"_**

**_"Yes," Musa replied._**

They went back to their spot on the beach grabbed all their belongings and walk to the parking lot. There they hugged each other goodbye until later when they meet for the party.


	3. Chapter 3- Getting Ready

**Chapter 3 Getting Ready**

**The Walker Mansion**

After saying goodbye to their friends Flora and Nabu drove home in Nabu's Ferrari F12berlinetta with the music blasting alternative rock.

**_"_****_Nabu, would you please turn that down, I can hardly hear myself think?" Flora asked shouting over the music._**

**_"_****_Sorry, Flo, my car my rules," he replied._**

**_"_****_But, it's hurting my eardrum, come on, Nabu PLEAASSEE!" She pleaded. _**

**_"_****_Ok, but next time we're going somewhere together you better ask mom or dad to take you. I love to have my music on blast when I drive and you know that," he told her._**

**_"_****_I know and I'm sorry for messing up your flow, but my eardrums were crying for mercy," she smiled._**

Flora had her own car but she can't drive until she's 15 which is next year. She already picked it out and its sitting in their family garage along with the other 9 cars. She chose a blush pink Maserati Gran Turismo MC Centennial Edition Range, it was love at first sight for the two.

**_"_****_Finally, were home," Flora exclaimed climbing out the car and making her way to the door_****.**

The Walkers lived in a 10 bedrooms, 12.5 bathroom house with 2 very large kitchens, 5 pantries, 3 sitting rooms, 4 storerooms, 2 dining rooms and 2 office for their parents. They have a guesthouse in the back, 3 pools, and 2 Jacuzzi, tennis and basketball court and 4 greenhouses. There's also a 10 cars garage under the house and two gardens in the front yard on each side of the of the driveway.

**_"_****_So, I'll meet you downstairs in the front sitting room at 7:30 pm sharp. You have 1 hour to get ready and don't be late," Nabu informed his little sister. _**

**_"_****_That's all the time I'll need, Nabu," Flora replied walking up the stairs to her room with him on her heel._**

**_"_****_Great, then we won't be late," he whispered yelled turning at the top of the stairs to his room on the opposite side of the house from Flora's._**

Flora got into her room put her dirty clothes in the laundry and went straight into the shower. Nabu was doing the same thing in his room. Twenty minutes later they were both out the shower, while in the shower Flora was thinking about her outfit for tonight. She finally decided on the dress Stella got her for her birthday two months ago. The dress was a rose pink tight fitted, thigh length with dark green lace on each side. She came on the bathroom after blow drying her hair and curled it, she look over at the clock and it was a 7'o clock. She when into her walk in closet, grabbed the dress and matching strappy slippers. She went to her vanity and did her make up before getting dress, then she grab a matching clutched place all her belonging inside and made her way down to the sitting room where her brother awaits, but not before accessorizing.

Nabu got out the shower and went to his walk in closet, there he grabbed a purple designer button down, designer jeans, belt and matching designer black and purple sneakers. Before making his way out the closet he searched for his new black pure leather jacket to match the rest of his outfit. He got dress, grabbed his Armani wallet place it in his back pocket and went downstairs to wait for this little sister. He was waiting for what seems like forever to him, but really 15 minutes when Flora finally descend the stairs.

**_"_****_What took you so long Flora, I've been waiting down here like forever?" he asked when she finally reached him._**

**_"_****_I was getting dress, Nabu, plus its only 7:25 pm, I'm 5 minutes early. Come on lets go before we're late," she replied._**

As the sibling where about to open the door to the garbage it open revealing their parents coming home from their grandfather's meet and greet.

**_"_****_Hey, kids where are you heading?" asked Mr. Walker._**

**_"_****_Nabu's taking me to one of his high school party, isn't that great?" Flora replied._**

**_"_****_That sweet of you Nabu, taking your little sister to a high school party with all your friends," Mrs. Walker hugged her son._**

**_"_****_Nabu, I want you to look after your sister and make sure nothing happens to her," Mr. Walker ordered._**

**_"_****_I will dad, besides the others will be there so she'll be fine," Nabu replied._**

**_"_****_Ok, then you kids have fun," Mr. and Mrs. Walker hugged their kids goodbye before climbing the stairs to bed._**

They continued on their way to Nabu's car and drove to the Summers' home. Their destination was about a 25 minutes ride away without traffic and thank god there wasn't any tonight.

**The Holmes Mansion**

Riven and Tecna rode home in silent in Riven's classical black Hennessey Venom GT, they lived the closest to Magix Beach so the ride only took about 10-15 minutes. He parked the car in the 12 cars garage loaded cars of various makes and models, one of which belonging to his underage sister, Tecna. When Riven got his car, Tecna pleaded with her parents to get her one too and after letting them have the puppy dog eyes they couldn't resist. She chose the Mercedes Benz S-Class Coupe, one could say it was love at first swipe. The Holmes lives in a 10 bedroom, 13.5 bathroom smart mansion designed by their Mom, with 3 kitchens, 3 pantries, 5 storerooms, 4 sitting room, 2 offices for their parents, 2 dining rooms and a technology room. They have a guest house in the back, a golf field, basketball court, 2 pools, 2 Jacuzzi and a little garden. The front yard is cover by a fresh green lawn with beautiful flowers.

Entering the house they met their parents in the front sitting room entertaining some guests. People who they weren't familiar with so they tried to sneak pass them but it was too late.

**_"_****_Tec, Riv, darling is that you?" Mrs. Holmes asked._**

**_"_****_Yes, mom," Tecna replied._**

**_"_****_Why don't you two come say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Webber," she said._**

They walked into the sitting room and stood beside the sofa that occupied their parents.

**_"_****_Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Webber welcome to our humble home," they both greet their house guests._**

**_"_****_I'm sorry we can't join you tonight but we have somewhere to be in the next hour so we have to get ready," Riven explained. _**

**_"_****_Where are you two going?" Mr. Holmes asked._**

**_"_****_The girls and I are going to a high school party with the boys," Tecna replied. "Mom, can you believe Riven is taking me to a high school party with him?"_**

**_"_****_That's great sweetie hope you all have fun tonight," Mrs. Holmes said._**

**_"_****_It was a pleasure meeting you, Riven and Tecna," Mr. and Mrs. Webber said as they were about to walk away._**

**_"_****_The pleasure was all mine," they replied in unison._**

They made their way up the two flight of stairs to their bedrooms. There were three stairways one in the center that leads to the other floors and the master bedroom, one on the left that leads to Tecna's bedroom and the one on the right leading to Riven's bedroom. They both went to their rooms putting their dirty stuffs in the laundry and made their way to the shower. About 30 minutes later they were finished. Riven came out in his towel and went straight to his closet app helper Mac and chose an outfit similar to Nabu's but in red. He got dressed, grabbed his wallet place it in his back pocket before grabbing his black leather jacket and went back downstairs to wait for his sister.

Tecna had just stepped out the bathroom after drying and straighten her hair, it was now resting on her shoulder. She went inside her walk in closet and chose a tightly fitted purple spaghetti strap dress with green bejeweled bustier and a green short sleeve leather jacket that reach just below her breast from her closest app helper, Digit. Digit is a system that allows you to choose anything from your closet with a touch of the screen. It makes browsing for outfit in your closet a little bit easier. She wore a green and purple matching wedges and a shoulder clutch. She packed her clutch with her belongings, did her makeup, then she when to her jewelry chest and got a green diamond necklace, earring and green and purple bracelets to match. When she was finished she grabbed her bag and when downstairs to meet her brother.

**_"_****_Are you ready to go now?" he asked as she descend the stairs._**

**_"_****_Yes, let me just say goodbye to mom and dad first, then we can go," she replied._**

**_"_****_Mom, dad we're leaving," he called._**

**_"_****_Come in here so I can see your outfits," she called back before they could leave. They made their way into the sitting room._**

**_"_****_Oh my, Tec, you're growing into a beautiful young lady, you're no longer my little girl," Mr. Holmes said as he hugged his baby girl._**

**_"_****_Don't worry dad, I'll always be your baby girl," she comfort him._**

**_"_****_Look at you Riv, you're wearing the jacket I bought you last week," Mrs. Holmes said fixing his collar. _**

**_"_****_I guess I am it's now one of my favorite, thanks again for buying it, I know it must have cost a fortune," he replied._**

**_"_****_Nothing is too expensive for my babies," she replied pulling him in for a hugged._**

**_"_****_Now, you two have fun tonight and Riven please watch out for my baby girl and Tec please don't let your brother do anything stupid," Mr. Holmes pleaded._**

**_"_****_Yes, Sir," they both replied before hugging the opposite parents._**

**_"_****_Goodbye, have fun," Mrs. Holmes said._**

_** "**__**We'll be going now, it was nice meeting you again Mr. and Mrs. Webber have a wonderful night," Riven said before grabbing his keys and walking to the garage door. They both went into the car and drove off to Sky's house 30 minutes away it was only 7:20 pm.**_

**The Whyte's Mansion**

Helia and Musa just got home and went straight to their bedrooms. Their parents were in their respective studio in the backyard. The Whyte's lived in a 12 bedroom, 13.5 bathroom house, with 3 kitchens their mom loves to cook and do it whenever she wasn't busy or in the studio. They have 5 pantries, 4 storerooms, 3 sitting room, 2 offices for their parents, and 2 dining rooms. They have a guest house in the back, a golf field, basketball court, 2 pools, 2 Jacuzzi, an art studio for Mr. Whyte and a recording studio for Mrs. Whyte. The front yard is cover by freshly cut green lawn with beautiful flowers and a musical fountain.

After she finished showering and dry her hair, she put her hair up in a high ponytail and curled the end then went in her walk in closet to choose an outfit. She chose her new strapless tight fitted red dress that reached her thigh, with red and pink open toe pumps, pink diamond jewelries and clutch. She went to her vanity and applied her makeup then got dress and when downstairs to meet her brother.

After taking a shower Helia went to his walk in closet and grabbed a designer emerald V-neck t-shirt, a pair of black designer jeans, his dark brown leather jacket and black and gold designer sneakers. He went back into the bathroom to fix his hair into a neatly loose ponytail got dressed, place his wallet into his right front pocket and left the room to wait for his sister.

They both came into the sitting room at the same time from different doors. Helia picked up the phone that is connected to his mom studio, while Musa pick up the one to their dad's and told them where they were going and whom with. After they hang up they left to Helia's BMW i8 in the garage that was parked next to Musa's red Aston Martin Vanquish Volante. The car she whined for days and got because she was annoying her parents because Helia got his car.

**_"_****_Are you ready?" Helia asked._**

**_"_****_Yep! Let's go," Musa replied._**

**_"_****_Do you have everything?" he asked._**

**_"_****_Yes, I think so," she replied looking in her purse. "Yep, got everything."_**

_**"**__**OK, get in and let's go," he said getting in the car and they drove off to their destination that was a quick 20 minutes away.**_

**The Shield's Mansion **

They siblings left the beach and drove home in Timmy's Bentley Mulsanne, it was a quite ride home, usually Timmy would listen to his 'Technology Ways of Life' playback but he decided to spare is sister. The Shield's lived in an 11 bedroom, 13.5 bathroom house, with 2 kitchens, 4 pantries, 5 storerooms, 3 sitting room, 2 offices for their parents, 2 dining rooms and a technology room. They have a guest house in the back, a golf field, tennis court, 2 pools, 2 Jacuzzi, a technology workshop, a spa and a little garden. The front yard is cover by a fresh green lawn and a little water fountain. Both their parents were at work so Timmy decided to leave a message on his way out with the house. Their home was one of those smart house that talks and everything just like the Holmes', HAL was another one of Tecna's mom creation. HAL watch over the house when no one's there and have control over almost everything in it. Bloom and Timmy made their way to their room as Alma their personal maid collected their dirty clothes and place them in the laundry then they both went into the shower. When Timmy got out 20 minutes later he went to his closet and chose his outfit thanks to HAL on the screen. He chose a white designer button down shirt, a pair of dark blue jean, designer blue jacket with white pocket and designer blue and white sneakers. He quickly got dress and went downstairs to record the message for his parents. Bloom was in the bathroom drying her hair after her shower, trying to decide which hairstyle to choose. She finally came to a conclusion and put it up in a side ponytail then did her makeup. Using the same system Timmy used she started searching for the perfect outfit. She chose a blue with pink glittery stripes thigh fitted strapless dress. Along with pink and blue open toes, lace up ankle boots, pink diamond jewelries and a glittery pink designer clutch. After packing her clutch she went to meet Timmy downstairs by the car. When she arrived he was already in the car waiting so she got in but not before gazing at her car she picked out last month for her birthday. It was a baby blue Solei Anadi after smiling to herself she got in Timmy's car and they started their 30 minutes ride to Sky's house.

**"****_Did you leave the message for mom and dad?" Bloom asked._**

**_"_****_Yes, I told them were we'll be and whom with," He replied._**

_**"**__**Ok, let's go don't want to be late," she said closing the door.**_

**The Tate's Mansion**

Layla and Brandon was the second to last one to take off from the beach because they lived the closest to Sky and Stella about a 15 minutes ride without traffic. After saying his finally goodbye to his best friend, he went over to his Koenigsegg Agera R with his sister and took off down the street. Twenty minutes later they were home. They met their parents in the garage on the way in from their lunch with the grandparents. The Tate's lived in a 13 bedrooms, 14.5 bathroom house with 4 kitchens, 4 pantries, 5 storerooms, 3 sitting room, 3 offices for their parents, 2 dining rooms. They have a guest house in the back, a tennis and basketball court, 3 pools, 2 Jacuzzi, a vineyard, and a wine house. The front yard had green cut lawn and a water fountain with a mermaid statue, surrounded by beautiful flowers.

Layla got out the car as soon as her brother parked and ran over to her baby parked on the other side of the 12 cars garage, she also already picked out her car for next year when she'll be able to drive, it was a Saleen 302 Black Labeled Mustang. She saw it at the dealer and just had to have it and with the kind of parents she had the car was hers before the words came out her mouth. When she was pleased she went up to her parents who awaits them at the door and went inside with her brother on her heel. They informed their parents about their plans for the night then went to their rooms.

After he got out the shower Brandon took about 10 minutes on his hair to get that perfect bounce then move on to this walk in closet. He chose a green designer V-neck t-shirt with blue jeans and his black and green leather jacket with designer black, green and white sneakers. After drying her hair Layla put it up into two ponytails letting her curly brown hair flows down on her side. She went to her closet and pick out a short sweetheart neckline turquoise dress with pink clutch and wedges. She went over to her vanity and applied her makeup and her pink pearl jewelry set her mom gave her for her 12 birthday. After she got dress and pack her purse she went downstairs to meet her brother. When she got downstairs her parents couldn't stop stare at how grown up she was especially her father.

**_"_****_Layla, sweetheart you look amazing." Mrs. Tate complimented._**

**_"_****_Thanks mom that's what I was going for," she replied hugging her mom._**

**_"_****_Is that one of Samara Summers' dress?" Mrs. Tate asked._**

**_"_****_Yes, mom remember you bought it the last time we went shopping," Layla replied._**

**_"_****_Sweetheart, I can't believe how grown up you are and to think you're going to your first high school party," Mr. Tate said pulling her in for a hug._**

**_"_****_It's no big deal dad the others will be there, so, there's no need to worry," Brandon assured his father._**

**_"_****_Brandon, I want you to keep an eye on your sister tonight, I want her back exactly the way she left here, you got that young man," Mr. Tate ordered._**

**_"_****_Yes, Sir, you can count on me," he replied._**

_**"**__**Ok, go have some fun and be safe," Mrs. Tate hugged her children before they leave. They went to the garbage and started their journey to Sky's house.**_

**The Summers' Mansion**

After everyone said their goodbyes and left Sky and Stella hopped into Sky's blue Bugatti Veyron and drove home to start getting ready for the party. Everyone was meeting at their home so they had to be ready to go when the others arrived. They lived in a 14 bedrooms, 15.5 bathroom house with 5 kitchen, 4 dining rooms, 4 pantries, 5 storerooms, 4 sitting room and 2 offices for their parents. They have 2 guest house in the back, a golf field, tennis and basketball court, 3 pools, 2 Jacuzzi, a huge garden, a fashion studio and a solar panel field. In the front there were two huge iron gate with 'S' on each side a long driveway leading up to the house and garage big enough for 17 cars. At the moment there are only 15 cars in the garage 10 for their parents 3 for Sky a 2015 Cadillac Escalade ESV, a 2015 Mercedes Benz GL Class and the one he was driving earlier. The other two belonging to Stella, her baby a light orange Porsche 918 Spyder and the one reserve for GNO, the 2014 Porsche Cayenne just for her friends. They have two fountains on either side of the driveway with green cut lawn and beautiful flowers everywhere.

Their parents were overseas at the moment so they were home with their nanny Nova, they told her of their plans for the night and that their friends were coming to meet here so there must be hors d'oeuvres.

Stella and Sky went up to their rooms and headed straight for the shower. Twenty minutes later they were finished, Sky went to his walk in closet and got a similar outfit to Brandon only his was blue and not green. He then took the beach clothes he was wearing and put them in the laundry for Nova. Then he went out to the garage to choose which two trucks to take tonight. Stella came out the bathroom with her hair finally dry, she went into her dressing room and did her makeup and her hair in some soft curls like Flora. Then she get the dress her mother gave her from her new couture line from her infinite walk in closet. It was a short tight fitted orange and tan sweetheart neckline dress with three cut outs on either side in the back. She wore her tan open toe designer pumps and clutch to match and her star orange diamond jewelry set, she got for graduation from Sky. When she was finished she when to look herself over in the mirror and she was perfect, absolutely breathtaking. She check the time; it was almost 8 o' clock. She packed her purse and made her way downstairs into the front sitting room. Upon her arrival she noticed that everyone was there ready and waiting but her brother, Sky.

**_"_****_Where did Sky go?" she asked._**

**_"_****_We don't know, Nova was the one who let us in," Bloom replied._**

**_"_****_Maybe, he's in the garage trying to pick the rides for tonight," Stella told her friends._**

Just then Sky walked in with two keys in his hand, they looked like the keys to his SUVs now only to decide the drivers and who drives with who.

**_"_****_So, who's driving the other car?" he asked walking into the sitting room._**

**_"_****_I'll do it but which one am I driving?" Riven replied._**

**_"_****_We're taking my SUVs so it's up to you which one you want to drive and who you'll take with you," Sky explained. _**

**_"_****_How are we gonna do this, should we go by siblings are what?" Riven asked._**

**_"_****_No," the girls answered_**

**_"_****_Yes," the boys answered at the same time as the girls._**

**_"_****_NO, three girls and three boys in each, now just go to whichever car you choose," Bloom said._**

Everyone hurried to the garage as Musa and Bloom called shotgun. The group was divided in two as Bloom suggested. Bloom, Stella, Brandon, Layla and Nabu in Sky's car, the Escalade and Musa, Timmy, Tecna, Helia and Flora was in Riven's car, the Benz. They then took Alfea Highway to Mitzi house on the other side of Magix it was a 45 minutes ride there and they had an hour, so they took their time, so, they'd be fashionably late.


	4. Chapter 4- Mitzi's Bash

**Chapter 4 Mitzi's Bash**

**Brandon POV**

We arrived at the house at 9:15 the girls were very excited and so were the other boys, but I was a bit worried. Being here at the girl who has been staking me since the 3rd grade wasn't very exciting, I was now in her territory. I was scared. I don't want Stella to see the way this girl acts around me, Stella is the only girl for me. I've loved her all my life even before I knew what love was.

**_"_****_We're here what should we do now?" Sky asked._**

**_"_****_How about we get out the car and go meet up with the others then go inside and party," Stella replied clearly annoyed by her brother's stupid question. _**

**_"_****_Let's go then," Bloom agreed._**

We all got out the car and walked over to where the others parked they were still in the car waiting for us. When they saw us approaching they exit the car to meet us halfway, the moment we were all together we went up to the front door and Helia rang the doorbell and the door open and there stood a woman in maid uniform.

**_"_****_Hello," she said._**

**_"_****_Hmm, we're here for the party," Nabu said._**

**_"_****_Please come in the party is this way," she led us to a room filled with high school kids._**

The moment I walked in the room I saw Mitzi and before I could hide behind the group she spotted me and walked away from her friends in my direction.

**_'_****_Please don't come over here.' I chanted in my head but it was no used because she stop right in front of me. 'This is bad, really bad.' I whispered to myself before she threw her arms around me._**

**_"_****_Brandon, I'm so glad you came," she said squeezing me very tight. "I thought you weren't going to show up." _**

**_"_****_Well, you did invited us," I said getting away from her grip and indicating the other boys._**

**_"_****_Yes, thanks for coming Fly, Nalu, Harry, Raven and Tommy," she said to the guys._**

**_"_****_Actually it's Sky, Nabu, Helia, Riven and Timmy," Sky corrected her._**

**_"_****_Whatever, and who are they supposed to be?" she asked staring at the girls._**

**_"_****_Oh, sorry these are our sisters, they'll be attending Magix Academy this year," I replied. Just before the girls introduce themselves._**

**_"_****_Hi, I'm Layla, Brandon's sister." _**

**_"_****_I'm Flora, Nabu's sister, thanks for having us." _**

**_"_****_I'm Bloom, Timmy's sister."_**

**_"_****_Sup, the name's Musa and I'm Helia's sister."_**

**_"_****_Hey, I'm Tecna, Riven's sister."_**

**_"_****_Stella, Sky's sister." _**

**_"_****_Well, as you may already know I'm Mitzi, and you are all welcome for being able to attend the party of the year," Mitzi replied walking away. "I'll see you later Brandon, save me a dance," she called over her shoulder. _**

**_"_****_Now, that's over why don't we go get something to drink," Riven said breaking the unknown silent._**

**_"_****_Sure let's go," the boys agreed._**

**_"_****_Sorry boys, but we are going to mingle," Stella replied._**

**_"_****_Yes, remember the plan," Flora reminded them._**

**_"_****_I sure do, but did you remember the deal breaker?" Helia added._**

**_"_****_We didn't forget Helia, but we just got here and I for one want to experience my first high school party without my older brother breathing down my neck," Musa replied grabbing Tecna's and Layla's hand._**

**_"_****_Musa's right come on Stel, Flo let's go dancing," Bloom grab their hands and followed Musa to the dance floor. _**

**_"_****_Could someone please explain to me why we agreed to this plan if we like them and want them to be our girlfriends?" Timmy asked._**

**_"_****_Honesty, Timmy I don't know," Sky replied._**

**_"_****_What if they find someone else on the dance floor then we are screwed," Nabu added._**

**_"_****_Then what are we waiting for let's go," Riven said making his way to the dance floor with the rest of us on his heel._**

When we got there the girls were dancing together while some guys from my gym class stared at them. I signal the Specialist about the guys from gym class before we made our way over to the girl.

**_"_****_What do you want?" Stella asked when we got next to them._**

**_"_****_Just wanted to see if you girls wanted to dance," Sky replied looking at Bloom._**

**_"_****_Seriously?" they asked surprised._**

**_"_****_Yes, Bloom do you want to dance?" he asked again._**

**_"_****_Sure, Sky I'd love to dance," she replied winking at the other girls._**

**_"_****_Layla, would you like to dance?" Nabu asked._**

**_"_****_I'd love to, Nabu," she replied as he led her over to Sky and Bloom._**

**_"_****_Musa!" Riven said._**

**_"_****_Yes, Riven?" she asked_**

**_"_****_How about it, me and you dancing?" he asked._**

**_"_****_It would be my pleasure," she replied taking his hands._**

**_"_****_Flora, may I have this dance?" Helia asked._**

**_"_****_Of course you may Helia," she replied as Helia took her hands._**

**_"_****_Tec-Tecna, I know this is completely illogical because I can't dance but here I go. Would you like to dance with me?" Timmy asked._**

**_"_****_Yes, Timmy that is illogical but I would anyway," she replied and the both of them went off to the others._**

I was just about to ask Stella to dance when Pete from gym class walked over to us and stood beside her.

**_"_****_Hey, I'm Pete, wanna dance," he said._**

**_"_****_Sure, why not," she replied._**

I was left standing there like a complete idiot, all the guys had the courage to ask the girl they liked to dance but I couldn't. I Brandon Tate couldn't asked the girl I've been in love with for years to dance, but Timmy could. Timmy the shyest person in the world had the courage to ask Tecna but I couldn't ask Stella. **'I'm such an idiot; a big loser.'** I mentally shout and kicked myself. Just then someone tap me on my shoulder I quickly turned around hoping it was Stella but it was no other than **Mitzi Annoying Roberts**. _'Why won't this girl leave me alone?'_

**_"_****_What do you want Mitzi?" I asked clearly annoyed._**

**_"_****_I was just wondering if you wanna dance?" she asked._**

**_"_****_With who?" I asked hoping she was asking for a friend or at least wishing it was for a friend._**

**_"_****_Me silly," she smiled._**

**_"_****_Sorry, Mitzi I can't right now maybe later," I said making a quick escape in the crowd._**


	5. Chapter 5- I Love You

**Chapter 5- I Love You**

I went back the way we came to the front door and sat on the porch staring at the starry sky. **'It sure is a beautiful night.'** I thought to myself.

**_"_****_It sure is," I heard someone agreed._**

**_"_****_Did I said that out loud?" I asked._**

**_"_****_Yes, you did Brandon," the person replied walking towards me._**

**_"_****_Stella, what are you doing out here, I thought you were dancing with Pete?" I asked surprised._**

**_"_****_Well, Pete wasn't the best dancing partner," she laughed then smiled. _**

**_'_****_God look at that smile, isn't it the best you've ever seen in the entire world.' I thought._**

**_"_****_Well, thank you," she replied._**

**_"_****_Wait did I just said that out loud?" I asked embarrassed. _**

**_"_****_Yes," she smiled._**

**_"_****_I'm sorry," I said._**

**_"_****_Don't worry that's the kind of mistakes I like," she said moving closer._**

**_"_****_So, you're not mad or embarrassed?" I asked._**

**_"_****_Why would I be embarrassed or even be mad at you when you think I have the best smile in the world?" she asked._**

**_"_****_I don't know, maybe because you hate me," I replied._**

**_"_****_I don't hate you, why would you think I hate you?" she asked._**

**_"_****_Well, you yelled 'I hate you Brandon Tate' today at the beach." I informed her._**

**_"_****_Oh, that was because you threw me under water without any warning," she explained._**

**_"_****_Oh," was all I could say._**

**_"_****_Brandon, can I ask you something?" she asked in that innocent voice of hers._**

**_"_****_Sure, you can ask me anything," I said._**

**_"_****_Why am I always the fall person for your pranks and jokes, I mean they're 6 girls in the Winx Club one of whom is your sister, but every time you do a prank or joke its always on me?" she asked._**

**_"_****_Do you really want the truth?" I asked._**

**_"_****_Yes," she whispered._**

**_"_****_Well, I did all those things because, because I-" I started but stopped._**

**_"_****_Because you what Brandon? She asked._**

**_"_****_I did all those stuffs to you because I love you Stella, I've been in love with you all my life. I know we're young and I probably don't know what love is but I know I have some really intense feelings for you. Stella, every time I see you or even hear your name it's like there are a million butterflies flapping around in my stomach. And just now when I saw you dancing with Pete, it felt like I was punched in the heart and stomach by a body builder," I explained._**

**_"_****_Brandon, I don't-,"she started but I cut her off._**

**_"_****_Stel you don't have to say anything, I just wanted to let you know how I feel and I understand if you don't feel the same," I told her._**

**_"_****_Brandon, I-I-I" she stuttered._**

**_"_****_It's Ok Stella, you know what I have to go, just tell Sky and the others that I wasn't feeling well and I went home. You don't have to tell them wha-" now it was her turn to cut me off._**

**_"_****_Brandon Tate, would you just let me speak?" she yelled._**

**_"_****_Fine, go ahead," I told her._**

**_"_****_Thank You." She said. "You know until earlier when the Winx were confessing their feelings for the Specialist, I've thought of you as an older brother. I thought you saw me as the little sister you never wanted because of all the pranks you pulled on me. But when Musa and Bloom told me about their theory that's when I realized that I've always liked you," she explained._**

**_"_****_You like me?" I asked in shock and hug her._**

**_"_****_Yes I do," she hugged me back. "In fact I think I maybe in love with you too."_**

**_"_****_You Do? Wait, what theory?" I asked pulling away._**

**_"_****_Musa and Bloom theorized that you did all those jokes and pranks because you liked me and you were too shy to tell me. I didn't believe what they were saying until your confession," she replied._**

**_"_****_Oh, so what do we do now?" I asked._**

**_"_****_I don't know," she replied._**

**_"_****_Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked hoping she'll yes._**

**_"_****_Well," she said looking like she's thinking about it._**

**_"_****_Well?" I asked impatiently._**

**_"_****_OF COURSE!" she replied and I kissed her._**

We were kissing for about 5 minutes until we couldn't breathe, when we pulled apart we were both gasping for air like we just ran a 200 meter race.

**_"_****_So, do you want to dance with your boyfriend?" I asked in between gasped._**

**_"_****_I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else," she replied._**

We walked inside hand in hand and went to the dance floor where we saw the other Winx and Specialist making out.

**_"_****_Hmm," I cleared my throat before Nabu who was sucking my little sister's face._**

**_"_****_Oh, sorry man didn't see you there," he said when they broke apart._**

**_"_****_Of course you didn't you were too busy sucking my sister's face," I replied._**

**_"_****_Brandon, don't make a big deal, Nabu just asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes," Layla explained hugging Nabu._**

**_"_****_If Nabu asked Layla to be his girlfriend then why were the others kissing?" Stella asked. _**

**_"_****_Well, you see the guys asked us to be their girlfriends and we said yes," Bloom explained._**

**_"_****_Oh!" was all Stella said._**

**_"_****_So, does that answer your question Stel?" Musa asked._**

**_"_****_I guess it did," she replied._**

**_"_****_We all have boyfriends now we just have to find one for you Sweetie," Flora said walking over to Stella. _**

**_"_****_Actually, I already have a boyfriend," Stella said._**

**_"_****_You do? Who? When did this happened? Who? And why didn't you tell me?" Bloom and Sky asked in unison._**

**_"_****_Yes I do and I didn't tell you because it just happened," Stella replied._**

**_"_****_Then where is he? Do we know him?" the girls asked._**

**_"_****_He's right here," she replied._**

**_"_****_WHERE?" the girls asked looking around._**

**_"_****_Right here, Brandon Tate," she said._**

**_"_****_You two are dating? I thought you hated him, he's always playing those tricks on you," Tecna said._**

**_"_****_It turns out Bloom's theory was right and Brandon only did those because he was shy," Stella explained._**

_**"**__**Well, I think it's great that we're all together," Helia said.**_

_**"**__**So Am I," everyone agreed.**_

_**"**__**Let's dance," I whisper in her ears.**_

_**"**__**Sure," she kiss my cheek.**_

We were dancing for about 10 or so minutes staring into each other's eyes and kissing every now and when someone pull me away. **'God please don't let this be who I think it is…' **I turned around and came face to face with Mitzi and her friends.

_**"**__**What's your damage?" I asked. **_

_**"**__**Why were you kissing that, that slut?" she asked.**_

_**"**__**Excuse me but who are you calling a slut?" Stella got defensive and the 5 other Wink came to her defense.**_

_**"**__**You," Mitzi replied. "Who are you anyways?"**_

_**"**__**Are you stupid or something I just told you I'm Sky's sister," Stella replied.**_

_**"**__**But why were you kissing my boyfriend?" Mitzi asked.**_

_**"**__**When did I become your boyfriend?" I asked. "Mitzi I think it's time I set things straight, I don't see you that way I never did. You've been staking me since the 3**__**rd**__** grade and it's about time you give up. You're not just annoying me but my friends and now my girlfriend, give it up we're never going to be together. Now in this or any life, I'm in love with Stella Summers so please for the last time leave me alone," I exploded. **_

_**"**__**You chose this slut over me," Mitzi cried.**_

_**"**__**There wasn't any competition," Stella replied.**_

_**"**__**She wasn't talking to you, you blond bimbo," Chimera said.**_

_**"**__**Who are you calling a bimbo you bitch," Musa came to Stella's defense.**_

_**"**__**Shout up Chink," Diaspro said.**_

_**"**__**Oh no she didn't," Layla said. "I've had enough no one talks to my friends like that. You wanna go let's go." She gave Flora her purse.**_

_**"**__**Don't even bother Layla they're not worth it," Bloom said. "Leave those skank alone."**_

_**"**__**Bloom's right those girls are so not worth our precious time," Flora agreed. "They're so not on our level."**_

_**"**__**You have no idea how lucky you just got," Layla point in Mitzi's face. "You came this close to a beat down by the Winx Club."**_

_**"**__**Just remember this isn't over and if you ever cross anyone of us again you won't be so lucky," Tecna said. **_

_**"**__**Oh Mitzi by the way," Stella called for her attention before planting a big wet one on me.**_

_**"**__**Bitch," Mitzi ran off crying with her friends chasing after her. **_

_**"**__**WOW," was all I could say when we parted.**_

_**"**__**So this is how you girls became the ruler of Magix Prep.?" Nabu asked.**_

_**"**__**You got that right," Musa and Layla replied.**_

_**"**__**No one dare to mess with us," Bloom said.**_

_**"**__**We may be rich and proper but we can each hold our own in the ring," Flora said.**_

_**"**__**You better believe it," Stella said.**_

_**"**__**But were you really going to fight them?" Riven asked.**_

_**"**__**If it came to that," Musa replied.**_

_**"**__**Bad Ass," Riven kissed her. "Tecna you really surprised me there, I knew you someone of me had to rub off on you and I'm glad I got to see that. I have to get you a gift or something for that; I've never been more proud of you sis.**_

_**"**__**Thanks Riv," Tecna said.**_

_**"**__**I'm quite the opposite, aren't we Musa?" Helia said. "Everyone knows Musa is the warlord in the family."  
"You got that right," Musa smile.**_

_**"**__**I never thought you would do something like that Bloom," Timmy said.**_

_**"**__**Usually I don't but no one dis my girls," Bloom replied.**_

_**"**__**You mess with one and you have to deal with all the Winx," Flora agreed. **_

_**"**__**You surely surprised me Flo," Nabu said.**_

_**"**__**I keep telling everyone that she's a sleeping lion," Stella finally spoke. **_

_**"**__**It's like B and Layla said no one mess with my girls," Flora said.**_

_**"**__**So you girls made a natural enemy before you even started high school," Sky said.**_

_**"**__**I look forward to this," Layla and Musa said.**_

_**"**__**I'm so going to enjoy tormenting that girl," Stella said. "She's going to pay for trying to embarrassed a Summers and not to mention the Winx. I'm going to make their lives a living hell."**_

_**"**__**You and me both," Musa said. "Oh by the way who was that blond, the one who called me a Chink?" **_

_**"**__**That's was Diaspro," Sky replied.**_

_**"**__**Ok, get ready Diaspro from this day forward you're an enemy of Musa Whyte and the Winx Club," Musa rubbed her hands together in an evil way smiling.**_

_**"**__**I kinda feel sorry for those poor girls," Nabu said.**_

_**"**__**Don't be I promise it won't get physical," Layla said.**_

_**"**__**Are they the top girls at Magix Academy?" Stella asked.**_

_**"**__**Yes," I replied.**_

_**"**__**That's about to change," the Winx smile and the guys and I just stared back and forth from each other to the girls.**_

_**"**__**Girls really are scary," Riven said.**_

_**"**__**And you're just about to find out just how scary we can be," Tecna said.**_

_**"**__**Is anyone else sacred of what to come?" Helia asked.**_

_**"**__**Yea," the rest of us replied.**_

_**"Now let's get back to our dancing I like this song," Bloom said.**_

_**"Ok," we all agreed and the girls went back to normal as if nothing happened.**_


	6. Chapter 6- Mini First Date

**Chapter 6- Mini First Date**

The new couples dance a bit more before deciding to leave the party for some alone time.

**_"I've had enough of this party, what do you all say we get out of here?" Brandon said._**

**_"Where would we go?" Sky asked._**

**_"How about the park, it's really beautiful at night," Flora suggested. _**

**_"What do you think guys?" Riven asked and everyone nod in agreement._**

**_"Ok, then let's go to the park," Nabu tangle his fingers with Layla's._**

They all left the party and back to the parked trucks outside and drove away to the park. The park was an half an hour drive from Mitzi's house. Before going inside the couples made plan to meet back in the parking lot at midnight.

**Sky and Bloom**

**_"Where do you wanna go?" Bloom asked._**

**_"Anywhere you want," Sky said. "Where is your favorite spot?"_**

**_"The Conservatory Water we could go sailing," Bloom replied._**

**_"Then that's where we're going," he said._**

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked to the Conservatory Water.

**_"Did you know that those surrounding group of trees survive from their original planting?" Bloom asked._**

**_"No I didn't," Sky said. "But I know they're great for birdwatching." _**

**_"I didn't know you like birdwatching," Bloom said._**

**_"I don't but grandpa does," Sky said. "We go every time he's in town."_**

**_"You're so sweet," Bloom kissed him._**

**Nabu &amp; Layla**

**_"Layla I know you love skating so let's go to the Wollman Rink," Nabu said._**

**_"How did you know?" Layla asked._**

**_"I know everything about you," Nabu said._**

**_"You do?" Layla asked surprised._**

**_"I've known you all your life and I've notice everything about you," Nabu said embarrassed._**

**_"You have?" she asked. "What's my favorite color? No, what's my favorite food?"_**

**_"That's an easy one your favorite color is turquoise and green," Nabu replied. "And your favorite food is Seafood Casserole scallops, shrimp, lobster, whitefish and cheese baked with sherry garlic butter or cream sauce." _**

**_"You're right," Layla said astonished._**

**_"I told you I know just about if not everything about you," Nabu said which earned him a passionate kiss._**

**Helia &amp; Flora**

**_"I bet I know your favorite spot," Helia said._**

**_"Where?" Flora asked._**

**_"The conservatory garden," Helia replied._**

**_"How did you know?" Flora asked._**

**_"You're nature girl and that's one of the things I love about you," Helia replied._**

**_"Nature Girl is that what they're calling me these days?" she smiles._**

The two walked hand in hand to the garden and took in the view of the varieties of flowers and roses.

**_"This is amazing I can't get enough of this garden," Flora said. "It's my absolute favorite place."_**

**_"Second for me," Helia said._**

**_"Where's your favorite?" Flora asked._**

**_"The Art Museum," Helia replied._**

**_"You really love art don't you?" Flora asked._**

**_"More than anything," he smiled. "It makes me happy, when I'm around art or painting I don't need anything else, besides you that is."_**

**_"That's exactly how I feel about nature," Flora said. "We can visit the museum before we go."_**

**_"No need I just want to be here in this amazing garden with the most beautiful and loving girls in the world," they kissed._******

**Timmy &amp; Tecna**

**_"Where would you like to go Tecna?" Timmy asked._**

**_"The Belvedere Castle," she replied._**

**_"The Belvedere Castle I love it there," Timmy said. _**

**_"I love the charming juxtaposition between urban architecture and medieval artifact," Tecna said._**

**_"I'm at a loss of words when I think of the structure and how they build these without the technologies we have today," Timmy said._**

**_"You and I think alike," she smile. _**

**_"Maybe that's why we we're so compatible," Timmy said._**

**_"That's the only logical reason," Tecna said. Timmy pull her closer to him as they stared at the castle in awe before kissing._**

**Musa &amp; Riven**

**_"Where are we going?" Riven asked._**

**_"The Bethesda Fountain," Musa said._**

She grabbed him by the arm and they raced to the fountain.

**_"I love this place it's so peaceful and calm," Musa spin around in circles. _**

**_"I can see that," Riven smile taking her hands. "Tell me why you love this place so much."_**

**_"The music of course," Musa said._**

**_"What music?" Riven asked._**

**_"Don't tell me you can't hear it?" Musa asked._**

**_"I honestly can't," he said._**

**_"Don't just listen with your ears but also with your heart," Musa pull him close. "Listen to the melody of the water flowing from the fountain hitting the pavement. _**

Riven listen for a moment then his face was lit up like Christmas morning.

**_"I hear it! I hear it!" he said excitedly. _**

**_"I told there was music," Musa said. They danced to the music and ended with a kiss her._**

**Brandon &amp; Stella**

**_"Can we go to the Bow Bridge?" Stella asked._**

**_"If that's what you want," Brandon replied._**

**_"Yes," Stella said._**

He wrap his arm around her and they made their way to the bridge at the center of the park.

**_"Why here?" Brandon asked._**

**_"Because it's the perfect place to see the stars," she replied and he look up._**

**_"You're right it's beautiful," Brandon said._**

**_"I know just look at that moon it's even more beautiful," Stella said._**

**_"Not as much as you," he said looking in her eyes. "You know the stars reminds me of your beautiful golden-brown eyes?"_**

**_"They do?" she asked._**

**_"Yes, I used to look up at the stars for hours just thinking about you," he said._**

**_"You did?" she asked._**

**_"You probably think I'm weird or creepy," he said looking down at his feet._**

**_"No, I think it's romantic," Stella said._**

**_"You do?" Brandon asked._**

**_"Yes. How many other girls can say they have a guy who thinks of them just by looking at the stars?" she smile. _**

**_"I don't know," he laugh._**

**_"Zero," she cuddle up to him._**

**_"Are the stars the only reason you love this spot?" he asked._**

**_"I love the way the bridge stretches gracefully across the Lake plus the view of our community from here is spectacular," she smile._**

The couples spend the rest of the night cuddling in each other's arms until it was time for them to meet in the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7- What Next

**_Chapter 7- What's Next_**

**_"_****_Hey guys wait up," Nabu called to the group in front of him._**

**_"_****_What are we going to do next?" Riven asked._**

**_"_****_How about we all spent the night at my house?" Sky suggested._**

**_"_****_That sound great we could use one of the guest house to avoid our parents," Stella said._**

**_"_****_I'm game," Musa said. _**

**_"_****_Count me in," Layla said._**

**_"_****_You know I'm there," Bloom said._**

**_"_****_Me too," Tecna and Flora said._**

**_"_****_Count us in," the guys said looking at each other._**

**_"_****_But first we have to grab some things from home," Bloom said._**

**_"_****_No problem we'll just grab them on the way," Sky said._**

Sky and Riven drove the others to their home and waited as they grab a couple things for the night.

**The Walkers'**

**_"_****_Mom, Dad," Flora called the moment they enter through the door._**

**_"_****_Flora, why are you yelling at this hour of the night?" Mrs. Walker came from her bedroom._**

**_"_****_Sorry, mom didn't know you'd be sleeping this early," Flora said._**

**_"_****_Now, tell me why you were yelling?" she asked._**

**_"_****_Mom, the gang is spending the night at the Summers'," Nabu said._**

**_"_****_Let me guess you two want to go," Mrs. Walker said._**

**_"_****_Can we please?" Flora asked._**

**_"_****_Sure," she said._**

**_"_****_Thanks Mom," they hugged her before she went back to her room. The two raced to their rooms to pack their bags before heading back to their friends._**

**The Holmes'**

**_"_****_Mom we're home," Tecna called._**

**_"_****_Sweetie I'm in my office," Mrs. Holmes said through HAL. _**

**_"_****_Where's Dad?" Riven asked. _**

**_"_****_He's in the lab as always," she replied._**

**_"_****_I heard that," Mr. Holmes whined._**

**_"_****_I hope so," Mrs. Holmes said._**

**_"_****_Tec and I are going to spend the night at the Summers'," Riven said._**

**_"_****_OK, but please be back by noon you have a doctor's appointment," Mrs. Holmes said._**

**_"_****_Do I have to?" Riven asked._**

**_"_****_Yes," Mr. and Mrs. Holmes said._**

**_"_****_Whatever," Riven said and they went to pack their bags before heading back out to their friends._**

**The Shield's**

**_"_****_Let's just go pack our bags and leave them a message on HAL before we go," Timmy said._**

**_"_****_I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we leave for the night," Bloom said._**

**_"_****_Let's hurry the others are waiting," Timmy said._**

**_"_****_Ok, whosever finished first leave the message," Bloom said._**

**_"_****_In other words I'm going to leave the message?" Timmy said._**

**_"_****_You get the drift?" Bloom went to her room._**

They went to their rooms packed their overnight bag and back to their awaiting friends after Timmy left the message for their parents.

**The Whyte's **

**_"_****_Daddy," Musa called._**

**_"_****_Musa not so loud your father's sleeping," Mrs. Whyte said._**

**_"_****_Sorry Mom," Musa said._**

**_"_****_Mom can we send the night at the Summers'?" Helia asked._**

**_"_****_Sure, just remember we are going to the studio tomorrow Muse," Mrs. Whyte said._**

**_"_****_Don't worry Mom we have all day beside the studio is in the backyard," Musa said._**

**_"_****_Muse I'm a very busy woman," Mrs. Whyte said. "I have a press conference and a photo-shoot tomorrow."_**

**_"_****_Don't worry Mom we'll be back by noon," Helia said._**

**_"_****_Great, I'm going back to bed." She left for her bedroom._**

**_"_****_Goodnight," Musa and Helia said._**

**The Tate's**

The siblings walked in to find a note posted on their schedule board.

**'****We had to go to Rome for the launch of our new wine collection.' Mom &amp; Dad. PS. 'Layla I need details when I get back- Mom.'**

**_"_****_Guess we don't need their permission after all," Layla said. _**

**_"_****_I'm going to leave mom a voicemail just in case," Brandon pull his cell out his pocket._**

**_"_****_I'll go pack in the meantime," Layla went up the stairs to her bedroom._**

**_"_****_I'll be up in a minute," Brandon nodded. He called his Mom and left her the message about their plans for the night then made his way to his room._**

**_"_****_Layla lets go the others are waiting," Brandon called. "How long does it take to pack for a sleepover?"_**

**_"_****_Calm down I'm coming," Layla replied._**

**_"_****_Hurry it up Stella's waiting for me," Brandon said._**

**_"_****_You know this is going to get old very quick," Layla said._**

**_"_****_What is" Brandon asked._**

**_"_****_You dating one of my best friend," Layla replied._**

**_"_****_I could say the same for you," Brandon said._**

**_"_****_You're right,' Layla said._**

**_"_****_Aren't I always?" Brandon smiled._**

**_"_****_Whatever let's just go everyone's waiting," Layla pushed pass her brother and out the door they went._**

**_"_****_What took you guys so long?" Sky asked. _**

**_"_****_Layla of course," Brandon replied._**

**_"_****_Girls!" the three boys shook their heads._**

**_"_****_What's that supposed to mean?" Layla, Stella and Bloom asked._**

**_"_****_Nothing, nothing, nothing," Sky, Brandon and Nabu replied. _**

**_"_****_Whenever let's just go," Bloom said._**

**_"_****_Ok home we go," Sky pull out the driveway and down the curved._**

**The Summers'**

**_"_****_Do you guys want anything from the main house?" Stella asked when they arrives at her house. _**

**_"_****_I don't think so," Bloom replied._**

**_"_****_Ok then I'll go grab my overnight bag from my room," Stella got out the car. "Back in a drifty._**

**_"_****_Hey Stel wait up," Sky called from the garage._**

**_"_****_Sky we're going to need the keys for the guesthouse," Brandon said._**

**_"_****_Here you go," Sky threw them the keys._**

**_"_****_Let's go," Musa held Riven hand._**

_**"**__**Ok," the group went through the backdoor to the backyard.**_

**_"_****_You know it doesn't matter how much time I come to this house I can't get enough of the scenery," Flora said._**

**_"_****_You got that right Flo," Layla said. "Mom only brought our house because it was the closet to the beach and because of the mermaid fountains."_**

**_"_****_I know what you mean Mom bought ours because of the gardens," Flora said. "She's the only person in this world that adores natural more than I do."_**

**_"_****_Our parents bought our home because Mom loved the architecture and Dad loved that they had a bomb cellar," Tecna said. _**

**_"_****_What about you guys?" Layla asked. "Why did your parent buy your house?"_**

**_"_****_First, because of the musical fountain," Musa replied. "Mom always wanted an historic musical fountain plus it had the two studios in the back."_**

**_"_****_What about you Bloom?" Flora asked._**

**_"_****_The architecture," Bloom said. "Daddy's all about the structure of a building like Mrs. Holmes."_**

**_"_****_You got that right Bloom," Timmy agreed._**

**_"_****_Hey what are you guys talking about?" Sky asked walking into the sitting room with Stella._**

**_"_****_Why our parents bought our house," Bloom said._**

**_"_****_Why did your parents buy your house?" Musa asked._**

**_"_****_The scenery I bet," Layla said._**

**_"_****_Yep, but also because all the materials used were recyclable," Sky replied._**

**_"_****_Dad's all about recycling and saving the earth," Stella added. _**

**_"_****_That's why our parents get along so well," Flora said._**

_**"**__**You're mom's all about nature and my dad want to save the earth," Stella joked and they all laugh.**_

**_"_****_Ok so what's the plan?" Musa asked._**

**_"_****_What plan?" Sky replied._**

**_"_****_Our sleeping arrangement, activities for the night etcetera, etcetera, etcetera," Musa said._**

**_"_****_I don't know what do you girls usually do at sleepover?" Sky asked._**

**_"_****_I don't think you guys would like that very much," Bloom laugh._**

**_"_****_Yea I don't see you guys doing what we usually do," Layla join in on the laughter. _**

**_"_****_Come on tell us," Nabu said._**

**_"_****_It's a secret," Tecna replied._**

**_"_****_But we're your boyfriends," Timmy said._**

**_"_****_That's all the more reason," Tecna and the girls laugh._**

**_"_****_Why don't you tell us what you do on your boys' night?" Bloom asked._**

**_"_****_Well we play videogames, videogames and more videogames," Sky said._**

**_"_****_That's all you guys do here every other Friday?" Musa asked._**

**_"_****_Yea," Riven said. "What else are we supposes to do?"_**

**_"_****_I don't know guy stuffs," Musa replied._**

**_"_****_And what is guy stuffs exactly?" Helia asked._**

**_"_****_I don't know you tell us," Flora replied._**

**_"_****_Videogames," Timmy said._**

**_"_****_Action movies," Riven said._**

**_"_****_Sports," Brandon said._**

**_"_****_Boys are hopeless," Stella said._**

**_"_****_You can say that again Stel," Layla agreed._**

**_"_****_So you're not going to tell us what you do on girls' night? Brandon asked._**

**_"_****_Since you guys are hopeless we'll tell you," Tecna said. "Girls."_**

**_"_****_Romance movies," Flora said._**

**_"_****_In other words Chick Flicks," Riven said and the guys laugh._**

**_"_****_Whatever," the girls said._**

**_"_****_What else?" Nabu asked._**

**_"_****_Girls talk," Bloom said._**

**_"_****_What do you talk about?" Timmy asked._**

**_"_****_The obvious' of course," Tecna replied._**

**_"_****_Like?" Sky asked._**

**_"_****_Music," Musa said._**

**_"_****_Fashion, makeup," Stella said._**

**_"_****_Boys," Bloom said._**

**_"_****_Oh we also play games," Tecna added. "Like truth or dare and never have I ever."_**

**_"_****_Let's play truth or dare," Riven said._**

**_"_****_Ok," everyone agreed._**

**_"_****_Wait, wait we need an empty bottle for that," Musa said. _**

**_"_****_Before we start let's order some food because I'm starving," Stella said._**

**_"_****_Me too," everyone said._**

**_"_****_What should we get," Helia asked._**

**_"_****_The usually of course," Bloom replied._**

**_"_****_Pizza!" everyone laugh._**

**_"_****_It's just illogical to have a sleepover without pizza," Tecna said._**

**_"_****_You got that right Tec," Stella said. "Now Sky get to it."_**

**_"_****_Why me?" Sky asked. _**

**_"_****_Well it's your sleepover," Stella asked._**

**_"_****_Whatever," Sky pull his cell from his pocket and dial. "So what do you want on your pizza?"_**

**_"_****_Veggie," Flora said._**

**_"_****_I'll share with Flora," Helia said._**

**_"_****_I'll have peperoni and bacon," Stella said._**

**_"_****_My favorite," Brandon said._**

**_"_****_Then we can share," Stella said. _**

**_"_****_Timmy and I will have a chicken and pineapple," Tecna said._**

**_"_****_Yes may I have a large veggie pizza, large pepperoni and bacon and a large chicken and pineapple," Sky asked. "Musa, Riven, Layla, Nabu and Bloom what do you want on your pizza?"_**

**_"_****_I'll have Chicken and broccoli," Musa said._**

**_"_****_Wanna share?" Riven asked. _**

**_"_****_Sure," Musa said._**

**_"_****_A large chicken and broccoli," Sky said._**

**_"_****_And I'll have just a plain cheese pizza," Bloom said._**

**_"_****_I'll have a seafood," Layla and Nabu said._**

**_"_****_Then we'll share," Nabu smiled._**

**_"_****_Ok," Layla said._**

**_"_****_And one large cheese, a large chicken and broccoli and a large seafood pizza," Sky said. "Yes. Cash. Thank You," Sky hung up the phone. "Everyone the pizza will be here in 20 minutes." _**

**_"_****_What should we do till then?" Flora asked._**

**_"_****_Well we could watch a movie," Stella said._**

**_"_****_No chick flick," Riven said._**

**_"_****_No action," Bloom said._**

**_"_****_Then what are we going to watch?" Brandon asked._**

**_"_****_How about a scary movie?" Layla asked. "I think we can all agree on that."_**

**_"_****_Now you're talking," Nabu said._**

**_"_****_Here or the theater room?" Bloom asked._**

**_"_****_Theater," everyone said._**

_**"**__**Let's go," Sky said and they made their way to the back room.**_


End file.
